Do You Believe Me Now?
by BurnItDown905
Summary: Dolph's been dating Dean's cousin Kaylee for a year and he's never been able to really trust Seth around her. She assures him that they're nothing more than friends but they seem... too close.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

July 2018

"Come on babe, it's not like that. We're friends. That's it," Kaylee Harper said as she tried reassuring her boyfriend. Dolph sat back and nodded when not a moment later, the doors to catering opened and he rolled his eyes as Roman, Dean, and Seth all walked in.  
"Perfect," Dolph mumbled under his breath as the three crossed the room and Kaylee stood to greet them.

"Hey little cuz'," Dean said first, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Her dark brown hair was tousled a moment later and she lightly pushed him away.  
"Jerk," she said as she fixed her hair. "I thought you guys would never get outta that meeting. What'd they want?" she asked, referring to Paul and Vince.

"You'll know soon enough, babes," Seth said cryptically. Dolph cleared his throat in annoyance as he remained seated at the table. Seth inwardly rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back on Kaylee.  
"They want to speak with you in Vince's office," Seth continued, smiling as Kaylee's green eyes widened.  
"What? Like now?" she asked.  
"Yes, 'like now'. You better get your ass moving, kid," Dean replied, turning her towards the exit. She looked back for a second to Dolph, who hadn't spoken.

"Babe?" she asked.  
"I'll see you later," he responded.

As soon as she was out of sight, the three members of the Shield turned back to Dolph. Roman and Dean both noticed the staredown going on between Dolph and Seth, and they both knew what it was about.

* * *

Dolph finally caught up to her later that night, right before her match against the current Raw women's champion, Sasha Banks.

"Go kick some ass out there, babe," Dolph said. The moment it came out, he was reminded of Seth from earlier. Kaylee could see it in his face. She opened her mouth to respond but Dolph grasped her hands in his and rested his forehead against hers.

"It's okay, we'll talk later," he whispered.  
"But-" she said as her music began.  
"Go Kayles," he said turning her towards the guerilla entrance.

He watched her match from the guerilla and as the match continued, he watched as Kaylee fell backward into the turnbuckle. Her body crumbled in the corner and he rolled his eyes as Sasha posed and taunted the crowd and Kaylee.

"_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield," _erupted and Dolph watched in total shock as the Shield descended from the crowd and over the barricade.

"What the fuck?!" Dolph angrily whispered as Roman, Dean, and Seth surrounded the two women in the ring. Kaylee had managed to come to and was beginning to stir as Sasha delivered a few more kicks to her midsection before escaping the ring and running up the ramp. After waiting for a referee to grab her title belt, Sasha ran to the back.

* * *

"Awesome job out there," Paul said as he stood from the desk he was sitting at. Dolph watched as Sasha thanked him and the two began to speak about Sasha's new feud with Kaylee, which apparently was involving the Shield and The Club.

A minute later, Kaylee and the Shield, walked through the curtains, with Kaylee leading the trio. Once they were in the guerilla, Dolph watched as Seth whispered something to Kaylee from behind, making her turn back and giggle. It was a light, carefree laugh he thought only he could make her have.

He waited until she finished speaking to Paul before approaching the group.

"Uhh, great job out there guys," he said, trying his best to force a smile.  
"The best is yet to come, right babes?" Seth asked playfully as his arm snaked around her waist. Dolph clenched both his jaw and his fists, trying not to rip Seth's arms out of their sockets.  
"Yeah, I kinda heard about it," Dolph responded coldly.  
"The day was just kinda hectic, babe. I wanted to tell you," Kaylee said softly.  
"It's alright. Why don't you get dressed and we can head out," Dolph said before Kaylee finally broke away from Seth to kick Dolph, who kept his eyes on Seth the whole time.  
"See you in a few, babe," she said to him before walking away.

"And I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, looking back with a smile.  
"Fuck yeah, you will," Seth said as his eyes wandered to Kaylee's ass as she walked away. He turned back around and was immediately met by Dolph's glare.

* * *

"Thanks for riding with me," Kaylee said about an hour later as she and Dolph drove down the highway to the next city. Dolph glanced down for a moment, smiling at their hands clasped together on her lap.  
"Even with tomorrow off, there's nowhere I'd rather be," Dolph replied, bringing their hands to his face, kissing the back of hers. His mood shifted as he realized what was coming soon.

"Especially since my comedy tour starts this weekend," he said and felt his body go numb as she pulled her hand back. It was the third tour in just as many months that Dolph had done and each time, it was adding more of a separation between them.  
"Yeah," Kaylee said, thinking back to the last two times he'd left. "How long will you be gone this time?" she asked.  
"Three months," Dolph replied with a heavy sigh. Kaylee nodded with a blank look on her face.  
"I guess the timing is kind of perfect," she said tucking her legs beneath her in the passenger seat.  
"What do you mean?" Dolph asked, looking over at her scrolling on Twitter.  
"I'll get to travel with the guys while we're doing this storyline. Oh. It's gonna be so awesome," she said happily.  
"Yeah," Dolph said quietly, trying to focus on the highway and not Seth spending all his time with Kaylee.

* * *

"We'll FaceTime every single day, okay? I promise," Dolph managed to get out between kisses as he and Kaylee stood in the airport a few days later. She smiled and grabbed her carry-on before turning back to Dolph.

"Okay, baby," she said with a sniffle. Dolph sighed and gently stroked her.

"Watch out for Rollins, okay? I don't completely trust the way he looks at you sometimes. I know you're friends but… just be careful, okay?" he pleaded.

"Oh come on, babe. I'll be fine," she said with a small chuckle. She gave him one last kiss before boarding her flight.

* * *

September 2018

"Ahh, and like clockwork ladies and gentlemen," Seth joked as Kaylee's iPad began to vibrate.  
"Hush," she replied, gently kicking him off her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she continued as Seth walked barefoot to her door.  
"Bye babes. Don't stay up too late," he almost sang, teasing her.  
"Asshole," she chuckled as she swiped the call.

"Who's an asshole?" Dolph asked confused from the other end.  
"Oh, just something Seth said as he was leaving," she replied leaning back against the headboard with her knees bent. She placed the iPad against her legs.  
"Seth? He just left your room? It's almost 2 in the morning Kayles," he said rubbing his face, tired from a long few days on the road.  
"We watched a movie, I was bored and he kept me company tonight," she responded innocently.  
"Glad he was there for you," he responded sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Kaylee that he didn't see.  
"Not this again. We've been fighting over the same thing for that past few months. There's nothing going on with me and Seth, okay? It's just the storyline, okay?" she begged, hoping Dolph would trust her.

The night after the Shield came to Kaylee's aid, Sasha came out to the ring, mocking Kaylee, saying she needed her cousin and the hounds to win her battles for her. She was joined by the Club who offered their services to help Sasha, continuing their feud with the Shield.

Although the feud was supposed to be short-lived and be done after the next pay per view, the duo of Seth and Kaylee had grown a massive following, and here they were in a full-fledged romantic arc. Something that Dolph had to watch unfold from the sidelines week after week.

"You swear?" he asked, never feeling so desperate in his life.  
"Baby, I swear," she replied.

* * *

Dolph Ziggler had always felt comfortable backstage when he had some off time, but tonight felt different. Maybe it was because he was surprising everyone or something he couldn't tell. Tonight just felt… off.

After the conversation he had last week, he knew he had to fly out to see Kaylee the second he could. It's not that he didn't trust her; he didn't trust Seth.

After making his way to the backstage area, Dolph decided to head straight to catering to see if she was there. He checked her latest post to her Instagram story that she and Liv Morgan were in glam together. He smiled and hurried over to glam, making his way through the backstage area. His heart dropped when he saw Kaylee and Seth in a hall, her phone facing the two of them as Seth held her from behind.

"So, I was gonna be the bigger woman and not say anything, but Sasha had to go and start running her mouth again. Like, girl, I already took my belt back, and I gave you your five minutes. Go bug someone else," she said with a smirk on her face.  
"And Styles, as far as you and I go," Seth said slickly. "I'm not going to keep chasing you. You meet me in the ring tonight and face me like a man," he continued.  
"If Sasha hasn't already castrated him," Kaylee interjected.  
"And that's why I love you babes," Seth said before kissing her cheek.

* * *

"That was perfect, dude. They're gonna love this one," Kaylee said send the clip to the creative team to post on the company's website.  
"What can I say? We make quite the pair," Seth said as Kaylee turned around to face him. He saw her expression shift just before he was bombarded from behind, fists flying at him at a rapid rate. He heard Kaylee screaming just as a rather powerful fist connected to his face. A sharp pain ran through his jaw as he licked his lip and tasted blood.

"Don't come near my girlfriend again," Dolph barked as he stood over Seth.  
"Dolph, what the hell? I told you it's for the storyline," Kaylee said as she rushed over to inspect Seth, who gently brushed her off, assuring he was fine.  
"But it's not! He wants you… and you… you want him too, don't you?" he asked.  
"It's not like that, baby. We're-"  
"Just friends, yeah… you keep saying that. But I'll tell you what Kaylee. I'll start believing that when you do," Dolph said, cutting her off before walking away, ignoring her calls for him as he left the arena.

* * *

"Did I really suck that bad tonight?" Kaylee asked as she, Seth, Roman and her cousin all watched that night's Raw from their hotel suite.  
"Everyone has an off night," Dean said, trying to make Kaylee feel better. They all knew how passionate she was about giving the fans a great show, but her mind had obviously been elsewhere.

"And at least you had Seth out there to back you up," Roman noted, nodding to the Kingslayer, who was lying across the foot of Dean's bed.  
"I can't believe I botched that moonsault," she said as she watched herself completely miss Sasha as she landed on the mat. She groaned and yanked the remote off the bed, changing the channel.  
"Ughh, I can't watch anymore. I just want to crawl into a hole and die. Today sucked!" she groaned, pulling a pillow over her head and screaming into it.  
"Have you heard from him? Just explain that there's nothing there," Dean offered. "Call him," he said, handing Kaylee her phone.  
"I guess there's no harm in trying again," she said grabbing her phone and stepping into the main living room.

"Man, you really are clueless sometimes aren't you?" Roman asked, shaking his head at Dean as he chuckled.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.  
"Dude, don't," Seth said, threatening Roman.  
"Don't what?" Dean asked, looking between the two. Roman shrugged and smirked and Seth buried his face in his hands before he mumbled something.

"I fucking hate you, man," he mumbled before looking at Dean and sighing.  
"Will one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" he yelled.

Roman and Seth were silent for a moment before Roman spoke.

"Well?" he asked.

* * *

"Hey, it's me again. Seriously? You're not even gonna answer? Not going to let me explain?" Kaylee said into her phone as she heard Dean's voice.

"Will one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Call or don't… whatever," she said as she ended the call. She crept over to the door as she heard Roman.

"Well?" he asked.  
"I've kind of been into Kaylee for a while," Seth confessed, fully expecting a punch from Dean.  
"How long's a while?" he asked as he began pacing the room.  
"Since I met her…" he confessed. Dean looked at Roman who only nodded in return.  
"Why didn't you do anything about it?" he asked.  
"She's your cousin man. Bro code states-"  
"Fuck the archaic rules of bro code. If you like her, then you like her. Don't let me stand in the way of whatever it is you want," Dean said as Seth stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" he asked.  
"Seriously, man. Kayles is a big girl, she can make her own decisions."  
"Yeah…" Seth said sadly. "Like Dolph,".

Dean and Roman gave Seth the same sympathetic smile.

"Now I'm just now wrapping my head around the idea of you and my cousin, but I gotta say, I like that way more than her and that corny jackass Dolph," Dean said smirking.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: This story's rating has CHANGED! Prepare for more steamy scenes.**

**Part 2**

October 2018

It had been three weeks since her split with Dolph and for the most part, Kaylee was doing fine. Roman, Dean, and Seth had all been a blast to hang out and she had to admit she missed how close she was to them before Dolph. She had even spent her days off in Vegas with Dean and Renee.

Kaylee inwardly growled as she sat in a makeup chair in glam. Dolph hadn't spoken to her since he left the arena that night and now he'd be back in just a week.

"Dude you know it's now or ever. The kiss is happening tonight and he's back next week. What are you gonna do?" Roman said, pacing the Shield's locker room.  
"I'm gonna talk to her… but not tonight. I don't know, it'd be weird," Seth confessed.

Roman gave him a weird look before he caught the wild smile on Dean's face.

"Why not tonight? What's going on?" Roman asked.  
"Seth's coming to Vegas," Dean responded.  
"Nice," Roman said smiling. He turned to Seth and his face was serious. "Don't fuck it up and don't you dare hurt her," the Big Dog threatened.  
"I won't," Seth said. "Trust me if I do, I'll cut off my own balls and hand-deliver them to that one," he continued, motioning over to Dean.

* * *

"_I just don't like the thought of you going out there by yourself," Dean said as the camera panned out showing Kaylee next to him.  
_"_She'll be fine. I got her," Seth said, walking up to stand behind Kaylee. She looked back at him and then back to Dean.  
_"_Look I get that you guys have my back, but it's just Mickie okay?"_

_Seth and Dean looked at each other before relenting. _

"_Fine, just watch your back okay?" Dean warned.  
_"_I will. Now I gotta go warm up. I'll see you guys later," She said before pushing Seth out of her way, walking off camera. Seth smirked as he watched her walk away._

"_What?" Seth asked when he turned around and noticed Dean eyeing him.  
_"_I'm not sure yet," the Lunatic Fringe replied. "But what I do know, is that she's not going out there without one of us," he said.  
_"_Ah, trust me, man," Seth said, lightly slapping Dean's chest. "I've got a plan."_

_Mickie James watched as Kaylee sat between the top two ropes with her legs closed, similar to AJ Lee's entrance. Kaylee went on to toss her vest to a stagehand when the announcer stood from his booth. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed that this match will now have a special guest referee," Mike Rome said before sitting back down._

_Kaylee rolled her eyes as she heard the beginning of Seth's music begin. A second later she was clearly annoyed seeing him come out in a referee's cutoff. He entered the ring and gave her a smirk before signaling for the match to begin._

_Mickie and Kaylee toughed it out for a few minutes before Kaylee was able to set Mickie up in her signature crossface submission, "Kayles' Klaw". After making her opponent tap, Kaylee stood and proudly raising her hand, looking over at Seth, obviously still annoyed. He held onto her wrist as she dropped it and the crowd went silent trying to hear them._

"_I know you had that. I just didn't want you out here by yourself until this thing with the Club is over," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her body against his.  
_"_You were worried about me?" she asked when they pulled apart.  
_"_Obviously babes," Seth said kissing her softly. The kiss was short and sweet, definitely PG-13 rated. But there was still something there._

* * *

The last thing Kaylee wanted was to stop kissing Seth in the middle of the ring. She knew for their job's sake that the two were already pushing their limits, so she hesitantly back away as the crowd roared.

"Let's get outta here," he whispered before helping her between the ropes. The two walked up the ramp together with their arms wrapped around each other.

"That was… wow," he said when they finally made it backstage.  
"Yeah… listen, I-"

"Yo! Good job cuz, but go hop in the shower. We got a flight to catch," he said ushering her away.  
"But… I…" she pouted as he kept pushing her down a hall.  
"Just go," he said as she finally gave up, slightly frustrated.

She wanted a chance to talk to Seth about everything before they left for the "weekend" but she'd have to wait until they were back on the road with Dolph.

* * *

"Alright, we're all set," Dean said as he began passing out plane tickets.

"One for me, one for the wife, one for Kayles, and…" he said as Seth walked over.

"One for me," he said, surprising Kaylee.  
"But, I thought you were heading home," she said, pointing in the adjacent line that Seth had just been standing in.  
"Change of plans," Dean said as the quartet made their way to their gate.

* * *

"So you're not upset I'm crashing your weekend?" Seth asked a little after takeoff.  
"Are you kidding? It's gonna be way more fun with you. I won't have to be the third wheel the whole time," she replied.  
"We can be our own bicycle," he said, earning a laugh from her.

"Don't," Renee said to her husband as the two sat in front of Seth and Kaylee.  
"What?" he asked as if he wasn't about to turn around and start meddling.  
"Dean," she said with a serious look on his face.  
"Fine," he said as he pouted in his seat. "This is gonna be a fun weekend," he sang with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to eat all this," Kaylee said as she eyed the massive slab of meat being presented in front of her.  
"You wanted the tomahawk," Seth teased. "That thing's bigger than my head," added.  
"Ha… there's no such thing," Kaylee teased back, sticking her tongue out at him. Seth smirked and shook his head.  
"Better watch that tongue, babes," Seth said, sending Kaylee a wink across the table.

"A toast," Dean said, obviously enjoying the flirting going on in front of him. They'd been flirting all day. "To an awesome weekend, even though it's technically the end of the week," he finished, raising his glass in the air.

"Cheers," they all said, clinking their glasses.

"Speaking of weeks, Dolph will be back in a couple of days…" Dean began, as Seth tried not to stiffen up, either from anger or just not wanting to hear about Dolph and Kaylee.  
"Yeah… he should be back Saturday at the house show," she commented dryly.  
"You don't sound too excited," Renee hinted.  
"Because I'm not," Kaylee replied. "Dolph made assumptions and wouldn't hear me out. Then he wouldn't even talk to me. I'm done with him."

Everyone at the table nodded at Kaylee.

* * *

"This has been the best weekend I've had in a while," Seth said later that night as he and Kaylee took a midnight dip in the pool. Dean and Renee were going out to breakfast with her parents, so they had to be up early.  
"Same," she said she hopped off her giant avocado floatie and swam over to her drink. She took a sip of the lemonade-vodka mix before looking over at Seth, still doing handstands in the water.

"..so cute," she said under breath, but he definitely heard her.  
"I know you are but what am I?" he asked out of breath before swimming over to her. His arms gripped either side of the pool's edge as the rose-gold patio lights hit her sparkly green eyes.  
"Seth, I-"  
"Just, please… let me say this before I lose my nerve?" he asked with a boyish smile on his face. She nodded quietly before he took a deep breath.

"Okay… Kayles, I like you… a lot. I have for a while but I didn't say anything back then because I stupidly thought you were off-limits just because Dean's your cousin. He doesn't care… and frankly, at this point, neither do I…" he finished, still pinning her against the pool's edge.  
"Seth," Kaylee responded shakily. "There's something you should know."

Seth immediately pulled back and lifted himself out of the pool.

"Hey! Seth, wait. I- oh for fuck's sake," Kaylee said, mimicking Seth's previous movements and pulling herself out of the pool. It was only then that Seth, halfway back to the house, finally turned around. He gulped seeing droplets of water cascade down her dark brown hair as she pulled it to one side to twist-dry.

"Will you just listen to me? God, you'd after a confession like that, a guy would wait more than a minute before bolting. That was a lot, okay?" she asked. She took a step closer to him before beginning.

"Now before you decided to go all Usain Bolt on me, I was trying to tell you something. There's something you should know," she said suddenly getting shy. "You know that whole 'you're into me' thing?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he replied defeated.  
"I might've already known. I was just too scared to say anything," she confessed. Seth's eyebrows scrunched together as he shook his head confused.  
"How did you-".  
"I kinda overheard you… that night Dolph dumped me… when I went to call him," she said biting her lip. Seth's mind raced thinking back to that night, knowing within a few seconds which conversation she heard.

She heard… fuck.

"Why were you scared?" he asked.  
"You were never supposed to be a part of the plan. I came to the WWE to become a wrestler, the one thing I've wanted since I was little. I came to dominate the women's division and carry it into a new era. I didn't come to fall in love with you, but I did, okay?!" she said, biting her lip. Seth crossed the patio and soon his arms were tangled in Kaylee's hair as he kissed her.

Her lips responded a second later, parting to allow his tongue to invade her moan. She moaned as she placed her hands on his chest. He pulled away a moment later, resting his forehead against hers before finally responding.

"Kayles, I'm in love with you too," he whispered. The two stood there just staring at each other before Kaylee shivered.  
"We should get you inside," Seth said, rubbing her shoulders lightly, trying to get her warm.  
"You wanna watch a movie after my shower?" she asked as they walked back into the house, hand in hand.  
"A shower and movie, huh? That sounds nice," Seth said playfully.  
"Ha, nice try babe," she said, shaking her head.

Seth stopped moving and pulled her back to him, planting his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily.

"Mmm 'babe' sounds even better," he responded.

* * *

"Can't we just call in sick? Ughh I don't want to go back," Seth groaned into the crook of his girlfriend's neck. Kaylee smirked as she closed the magazine she was flipping through.  
"As much as I'd love to, I don't think it works that way for us, sweetie," she said smiling.  
"But once we get back, I have to pretend I don't want to touch you 24/7 and that's going to suck," he pouted. Kaylee pulled back the armrest so she could cuddle closer to Seth.  
"Aww baby, don't give me that pout. It's just until I talk to him, okay?" she said before raising her arm to push the 'flight attendant' button.

"What are you-"  
"How can I help you?" the flight attendant asked, interrupting Seth.  
"Can I get a blanket, please?" Kaylee asked.  
"Right away ma'am," the attendant responded cheerfully before walking away.

"You're cold?" Seth asked.  
"Something like that," Kaylee responded coyly. "Thank you," she said a moment later as the attendant returned with a blanket.  
"No problem," she said before walking away.

Once the attendant was out of sight, Kaylee turned off her overhead light. She smiled as she covered herself and Seth with the blanket.

"What are you-?" Seth began to ask but stopped when he felt her reach into his sweatpants.

"Kayles," he whispered.  
"Shhh," she responded as she pulled her hand out. She leaned over and kissed him as her hand began working again, this time trying to pull his pants down. He moaned into her mouth and raised his hips a little, letting her pull down bis his pants and boxers.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait," Seth whispered against her lips.  
"I guess I wanted to tease myself," she whispered back.

Seth held back a groan as he watched her lick her hand before reaching back under the blanket, wrapping her hand around his already stiffened cock.

"Fuck," he whispered as she began to slowly stroke him. Her thumb slowly rolled around his tip every so often, making him bite his lip.

"Fuck, this isn't fair Kayles," he whispered as she ducked her head under the covers, taking his tip into her mouth and swirling on it for a second before letting it go with a pop.

"Jesus, woman…" he said gripping Kaylee's hair as he pulled her back up. Her hand found his cock again and continued stroking him.

"If I can't touch you-".  
"Who said you can't touch?" she asked as she pressed her legs. Set bit his lip as he reached under the blanket. His fingers reached her inner thigh for a second before he reached to yank her panties out the way.

"Fuck," he whispered, noticing she didn't have any underwear on.

"You're so bad," he whispered against her smiling lips.

His fingers found her warm folds and a single finger ran across her wet slit. He smirked as he watched her shiver.

"You like that, baby?" he asked before repeating the motion. He felt her hips buck to meet his hand before he pulled away.

"As much as I want to hear you scream and moan under me, I'd prefer if we didn't do it on a full flight of people, including your cousin," Seth said softly. Kaylee smiled shyly and nodded.

"Said cousin would prefer that too," Dean said from the seat in front of them, causing both Kaylee and Seth to duck under the blanket, hiding from embarrassment.


End file.
